Soul Savior
by AprilRyn
Summary: Set during "The Woman in the Car" Bones episode. Rated K for now, may change to M in later chapters. Booth is trying to find Donovan, when he fantasises with Brennan about Paladins. Chaos and chandeliers ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Warcraft or Bones, I just own any OC's that may come up. That and the man-eating dust bunnies underneath my bed.

Rated: K+ just to be safe

BonesXWarcraft crossover

_PallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBI_

Booth sighed, drowning out all of the arguing that was going on in the room. Of course, he was keeping eye contact with his superior, as was respectful. Just smile and nod... Eh. His eyes drifted over to where his partner was sitting. She seemed calm to the naked eye, but he knew that underneath, she was a tightly wound spring that personified tension. He knew it was the fact they were looking for a child that bothered her.

The father looked down at Booth, his eyes pleading in desperation.

"The _only_ way that I will testify..." Booth looked up in slight curiosity mixed with alarm, locking eyes with the man; "...Is if I see _you_ with my son..."

Booth nodded slightly, his brown eyes drifting back to the table. A thought suddenly struck him. He quickly rose from his seat and locked his eyes onto Mr. Decker's once again.

"Mr. Decker, you and Donovan..." Booth paused thoughtfully, noting that the father had turned towards him."Do you have a code word? Something to let him know that you sent me?"

The man looked surprised and thoughtful for a moment before answering the FBI agent.

"_**Paladin**_" the man said with more conviction; "Tell Donovan: _'__**Paladin**__'_."

Booth nodded, looking away from the man and settling on the table. They were very much alike, the man and Booth. Both fathers. Both devoted to family. His boss, Cullen, raised himself out of his chair, emitting a slight groan as he stretched his muscles. He looked toward Booth, with a slight smirk that was only apparent in his eyes.

"_**Paladin**_... Defender of the faith, _protector_..." Cullen contemplated, having not moved from the table; "Suits you, Booth."

Cullen exited the conference room, looking rather happy for an person who just seconds ago, was talking about a kidnapped kid. Booth rolled his eyes. _Now_ his boss develops a sense of humor. He noticed Brennan thoughtfully looking across the room at nothing in particular.

"You know what?" She asked, looking over at Booth slightly. "You tough guys are all _very_ sentimental." she smirked playfully, while Booth gave her a tired look with his wholesome brown eyes.

PallyFBI_PallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBI_

They left the conference room in silence, Brennan going over the mother's remains visually in her head, while Booth was daydreaming about being a '_Paladin_'.

"You know, I think being called a '_Defender_ _of_ _the_ _faith_' would be nice." Booth stated, smiling mischievously at Brennan.

She watched her partner's expression with a mixture of playfulness and exhaustion, a smirk once again adorning her features as she considered indulging Brennan's rather child-like FBI agent.

"Yes, I concur. But aren't you _already_ a '_protector_'?" Her eyes gained a similar mischievous glint to them as she anticipated his reaction.

"No! Not like _that_!" Booth exclaimed in mock shock, "No, I'd need _strong_ armor, with a large _sword_, and _trusted_ _shield_ by my side!"

Brennan laughed, the mirth plainly visible in her eyes, tears starting to stream down her face. His expression and movements were entertaining to say the least. He looked like an angel was going to drop into his outstretched arms at any second. Almost like he was expecting a bright light to shine down upon him.

"Don't you already have a _large_ sword?" She winked playfully, "What _else_ would you need? Isn't the gun and sharp suit enough?" Brennan asked, curious as to his answer.

"_Nooooo_... I'd need a super cool _holy_ _steed_ to bear the _weight_ of the _world_ with me!" Booth yelled with passion, startling a couple of interns that were passing by.

The movement of his arms was starting to gather a large amount of attention. Brennan looked around, her smile fading slightly at the sight of people gathering to watch her partner's antics. She should try to end this before any more decided to watch. Before Hodgins decided to vendor some freshly made popcorn, and Sweets was able to buy some, analyzing Booth's act. The Jeffersonian was not the place to be hosting a performance.

"So... In conclusion, you really would _choose_ to become a _Paladin_ if that were possible?" Brennan asked, trying to wrap it up.

"Of course.... That would be amazing..." Booth said, fading off into a murmur.

"Yep, now let's go check on Hodgins' results, shall we?" She asked, trying desperately to drag the childish FBI agent with her.

"_**...Paladin.**_" He sighed in finality with the subject.

Tremors suddenly shook the Jeffersonian to the core. Beakers started flying in all directions, lab techs we flung against walls, Hodgins was selling popcorn.... Just kidding, he was too busy trying not to fall of the main platform where their human remains were placed. Speaking of the remains, apparently Cam was the one holding it down, preventing it from pulling a 'wicked witch of the west' tornado reenactment. Zack was somewhere in the mess. Brennan and Booth were thrown to the ground, albeit together. In each other's arms. God knows where Sweets was. Oh wait, he was busy imitating a chandelier!

All of a sudden, a rather large beam of light shone down upon where Booth had previously been standing, blinding all the rooms occupants. Well, the ones who were stupid enough to look directly at the light. He was shielding his eyes with his right arm, and could barely discern a female figure within the pillar of pure light.

As the beam started to fade out, he gradually brought his arm back down towards his side, touching the tile floor, noting the golden sparkles that seemed to replace the pillar. Once everything had settled back to relative normalcy—except for the female figure that seemed to come out of nowhere—Booth chose to further examine this new presence. Only to find that she was staring at him in tandem with mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

Her features were stunning at first glance, with an almost alien-like quality to them. Like she was... _too _perfect... He looked to her hair, almost tempted to whistle at it's obvious beauty. Shining like the open sea at sunrise, looking such that you'd just want to bury yourself in it. As Booth caressed her sunset orange locks with his gaze, his eyes rested on her ears. They traveled down, toward the lobe, and then traveled up the back of one of them. He was astonished to realize that her ears just kept going...and going...and going. She had long pointed ears! His immediate thought was 'elf', but she didn't seem like she'd ever been inside Santa's workshop. That and the fact she looked to be six feet tall... Wait, she was just an inch shorter than him! She was taller than Bones too. Something told him she wasn't going to like that.

Booth looked over to where Bones was sitting up on the floor a couple feet away. She was also busy gaping like a beached fish at the exotic newcomer. Of course she would deny this fiercely, saying that she was simply 'observing a new subject of interest'. Brennan seemed to feel his gaze on her, and turned to look at him, the same expression plastered on her face until she noticed his growing smirk. She quickly wiped it off, gaining her trademark 'thinking face' instead. Booth kept smiling, laughing lightly. He felt someone—rather some_thing—_staring at him. He stopped laughing, his smile dimming slightly. Booth's eyes locked with the green orbs, noticing the studying quality present in them. She looked him over in deep interest.

"_Bal'a dash_" she said, smiling at Booth. "_Doral ana'diel_?" she added in an afterthought.

Booth's eyes widened, completely stupefied. What the _heck_ did she just say?

"Um... Hello." Booth started, "My name is Booth...What's...Yours..?" He added lamely. She looked at him in confusion.

"_Sinu a'manore_" she said, assuming Booth was saying hi.

"What _are_ you?" Brennan asked not so gracefully. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bones!" He admonished her, "Are you _nuts_?!" Brennan looked back at him with an expression of confusion.

"What? She's obviously not human, and I'm an inquisitive person by nature." She stated matter-of-factually.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and _insult_ her!" Booth argued back.

"I wasn't _insulting_ her, she must know already that she's not human!" Brennan informed him.

He opened his mouth to retort, when he realized that she had a point. Closing his mouth so as to not look stupid, Booth looked back toward the female elf. He noticed her amused smirk, and couldn't help smiling back. His eyes roamed over her face once again, his eyes catching a metal headdress adorning her head. It fell across her forehead, the left and right sides of the ring melding at the middle and flowing down until the bridge of her nose. Going down her neck, he saw chain mail until about her shoulders, where it then changed into what seemed to be solid metal armor that ran down the rest of her body. Booth also noted large metal shoulder pads...and a cape. Not to mention a sword...

A SWORD?! He did a double-take. Yes, a sword. In fact, she had a shield as well. Booth was speechless, expression not unlike Brennan's previous one. Meaning yes, he was gaping like a fish.

The elf looked around, a confused expression replacing the smirk. Booth saw fear enter her eyes, the elf reaching for her sword. He had a feeling she wasn't afraid to use it if threatened.

"Hey..." Booth said gently, getting her attention. The look of fear dissipated slightly from her eyes at the sound of his concerned voice. "We're all friends here... I'm Booth." He gestured toward her, silently asking her name. She looked at him, a slight smile appearing on her face. The fear vanished from her bright green orbs.

"_Olevia_," She said, straightening her stance and saluting Booth "_Sinu_ _a'manore_." He sighed, his head falling into his right hand. That was close. He wondered how he would have explained that to Cullen.

'Oh, yeah! She was dressed like a knight and had pointy ears! She's also armed and dangerous with weapons from the middle ages! We're looking for a medieval Santa's helper! Send out a bolo!' He laughed to himself, forgetting his audience.

Olevia looked at him with surprise, not knowing whether to be insulted or just confused. Her gaze traveled around the room once again, some of her previous uneasiness appearing in her face. She saw the platform, where Hodgins was still hunkering down and Cam was straightening herself. Her eyes caught on one of the tables, where Zack had been thrown down. What no one had noticed was that he wasn't getting up after the blast of energy. Olevia shouted in exclamation, running swiftly over to Zach's side.

Booth and Brennan looked up to the young elf, and followed her gaze to where Zack was lying motionless. She reached his side, kneeling down and turning his limp body over onto his back. She supported his head, brushing back his long bangs to get a better look at him. Olevia cursed. He was unconscious, with a long, deep gash on the right side of his forehead.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. A deep concentration aura fell over her features. All the scientists could do was watch, confounded. Brennan went to reach for the elf, when Booth stopped her. He gave her a look that told her that the elf only meant to help. He could see the caution and immediate caring combined with deep concern in her body language.

Olevia meditated for about thirty seconds, then placed her un-gloved left hand on Zach's face. The hand started glowing as she started to mutter incantations. Well, what sounded like incantations to Booth. He couldn't understand a word of what she said.

When the glowing stopped, Zach's features were completely healed. The gash was gone, and any bruises had vanished. A light grimace appeared on Zach's face, before disappearing into a smooth smile as the comfort of being healed reached him. Needless to say, Zack was quite high. His eyes fluttered open as he felt a smooth hand caress his cheek. His eyes rested on the beautiful face of his healer. Her stunning green eyes filled with concern, the flawlessness of her skin, the touch of her hand on his face. He must have died and gone to heaven. Of course this wasn't logical to him, but Zach wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment either. Because he wouldn't have minded being dead right then. In fact, he was feeling so good, that he felt he should thank this beauty.

He reached for her face with his left hand, just short of touching it. Olevia leaned into it, accepting the expression of gratitude. Zack slowly sat up. Never breaking eye contact with the young woman, he brought himself closer to her. Zack hesitantly brought his face ever closer, the two of them almost nose to nose. He closed the distance in a rare moment of bravery, lightly brushing his lips against her own.

The taste of her lips was exhilarating, a feeling of warm sunshine and blended ice beverages mixed into one. Noticing her lack of offense to the action and the intense need to have more, Zack pressed his lips hungrily onto hers. He caressed her lips with his own, while she made it her goal to get her tongue into his welcoming warm mouth. She hadn't realized how wonderful the taste of human male could be. The hint of cheese along with the unique blend of smells that was Eau de Zack, was driving her crazy with lust. Had she known that the taste of human would be so irresistible, she would have mated with a human long ago, damning the horde. What the two had neglected to notice was that they were pretty much making out right next to a burnt corpse.

Hodgins, meanwhile, was staring with the trademark 'fishy' expression that everyone was seeming to use that day. Booth, Brennan and Cam were speechless, and Angela looked just plain impressed. Seeing that this was an obviously private moment, in a very public venue, Angela coughed. This did not snap the two new lovers out of their trance, but instead prompted Brennan to inquire of her health. Angela nodded her head at the two–determined to become one—lovers. Understanding, Brennan walked over to Zack.

"Ahem." She coughed "Are you OK Zack?"

Realizing that he had an audience, Zack ripped himself away from his previous fixation. Having come to his senses, he looked from Dr. Brennan, back to Olevia, and then to the floor. Embarrassed at his sudden impulse, he blushed profusely.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, I'm all right." Zack replied sheepishly, smiling slightly "I think she healed me." He indicated to a playfully smirking Olevia.

"_Anar'alah_ _belore_...." Olevia sighed breathlessly, looking like she might pass out in ecstasy. Zack blushed a deeper shade of red.

"What'd she say?" Angela asked, slightly fascinated at the thought of a strange language.

"She said '_By the light of the sun_'" Zack replied, "I assume it is similar to saying '_My God_' or something like that."

"How do _you_ know what she's saying?" Angela asked anxiously.

"What do you mean? It's perfectly understandable." Zack stated, looking at the rest of them like they were crazy.

"Umm... No it's _not_." Hodgins interjected, laughing.

"Well, we'll answer that later. First of all, we need to know, what just happened?" Booth asked everyone.

"The _kissing_ part or the_ big flash of light_ part?" Brennan inquired. Booth rolled his eyes."_What_? I was just clarifying."

"_Sinu_... _Malanore_." Olevia said, still dazed, looking a little light headed.

"What?" Booth exclaimed.

"She said that was part of traveling. Well, more like she's a traveler." Zack answered knowledgeably. At the confused stares, he somehow managed to blush even redder before continuing. "She's not exactly _coherent _right now."

A huge commotion followed, mostly generated by a catcalling Hodgins. Zack could hear many 'Nice job's and 'Way to go, _Zack_!' Having reached his limit of redness, he could only sit next to Olevia with his head inclined down toward his feet. Booth thought the poor squint might pass out.

Noticing his discomfort, Olevia decided to get involved. She stood up to her full six feet, and sent a full ice cold glare across the foyer. Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks, feeling frozen in fear or shame. Her aura of ice was disconcerting everyone.

Booth's eyes widened, she was terrifying when she was angry. Noticing the compliance from everyone in the room, Olevia let go of the icy stare. She turned to the still embarrassed Zack and brought his slightly shorter gaze to hers. His eyes widened in fear, until he noticed the positively caring and concerned expression on her face, at which point he replaced the fear with a reciprocating gentle smile in reassurance.

"_Doral ana'diel_? _Al diel_?" Olevia asked Zack, caressing his face with her bare hand. He saw her eyes travel the length of his body, checking him over. His expression turned She thought he was ill! Zack began to chuckle softly, much to the confusion of his sweet. He nodded, watching as she visibly relaxed.

"Can someone please tell me what just _happened_?!" Booth asked, getting kind of annoyed that his question wasn't being answered. Olevia began to whisper to Zack in a rapid fashion.

"Slow down, I can't follow your speech at that speed." He muttered to her. She continued at a slightly slower pace, making sure to accentuate each syllable. They continued for a couple more minutes, much to Booth's annoyance. Nevertheless he knew that this was somehow making the process go a little faster. Brennan was dying to ask how Zack and Olevia could understand each other, but she decided that it was probably better to ask them later. The aforementioned new couple stopped talking, Olevia looking at the other occupants of the room warily. Zack turned to his coworkers, and took a deep breath in.

"It's a long story.." He started. When Booth urged him to elaborate in an annoyed fashion, Zack continued, while Olevia was rubbing his arm as a source of comfort."Just be aware that the story is quite shocking and breaks some of the laws of physics. But it is most certainly the truth."

"OK... So... Are you going to tell us? Or not?" Booth asked him. Zack nodded eagerly. Olevia looked toward him, smiling.

"First of all, she comes from the world of Azeroth, where there are ten races. The ten races are split up into two factions: the Alliance and the Horde." He continued, "The races on the side of the alliance are: Night elves, the first race to awaken in Azeroth, these shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout. Then there are the humans, which are a lot like us because, they're humans. Except they can use magic through mana. In fact, All the races of Azeroth can use it. Anyway, then there are the gnomes and dwarves, two similar races of smaller beings. After that, There are the Draenei. These are creatures that are bluish or purplish, and have hooves. They are not from Azeroth. She says the women are beautiful... I can tell of a jealous tone in her voice." At this, Zack laughed lightly, provoking a soft punch from Olevia. Faking offense, a smirk was present on her face.

"Well, what about the Horde then?" Hodgins asked. He seemed to possess an interest in these different races of Azeroth.

"The first race of the horde are the Orcs. They are the Horde equivalent to humans. The savage, green-skinned Orcs are one of the most prolific races of Azeroth. They are commonly believed to be brutal and mindless, possessing no humanity or empathy for other races. Born on the hellish world of Draenor, the Orcs were brought into the kingdom of Stormwind through the dimensional gateway known as the Dark Portal and forced to wage war on the Humans. The Orcs once cultivated a noble, Shamanistic society on the world of Draenor. Tragically, the proud Orc clans were corrupted by the Burning Legion and used as pawns in the Legion's invasion of Azeroth. The Orcs managed to rebel, however, and they were ultimately able to help turn the tide against their demon masters. They are led by the young Warchief, Thrall." Zach paused for a minute, kind of out of breath.

He continued once again, "Then there are the vicious Jungle Trolls, who are renowned for their cruelty and dark mysticism. Barbarous and superstitious, the wily Trolls carry a seething hatred for all other races. One tribe, however, was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the Orc Warchief, Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The Trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, Thrall and the Horde managed to save them from murlocs. In return the grateful Trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde. Cunning Shadow Hunter—Vol'jin leads them—the Darkspear Trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their Orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracts within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles. As part of the Horde, the Trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty Tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies."

"The Tauren are huge, bestial creatures who live in the grassy, open barrens of central Kalimdor. They live to serve nature and maintain the balance between the wild things of the land and the restless spirit of the elements. Despite their enormous size and brute strength, the remarkably peaceful Tauren cultivate a quiet, tribal society. However, when roused by conflict, Tauren are implacable enemies who will use every ounce of their strength to smash their enemies under hoof. Under the leadership of their ancient chief, Cairne Bloodhoof, the Tauren allied themselves with the Orcs during the invasion of the Burning Legion. The two races have remained steadfast allies ever since."

"The Undead, known as the Forsaken, is dedicated to serving their leader, the banshee queen Sylvanas Windrunner (who used to be a High Elf). These dark warriors have established a secret stronghold beneath the ruins of Lordaeron's former capital city. Situated deep beneath the cursed Tirisfal Glades, the labyrinthine Undercity is a sprawling bastion of evil. Within its shadowy confines, Sylvanas' royal apothecaries scramble to develop a devastating new plague - one which will not only eradicate their hated Scourge rivals, but the rest of humanity as well. The Forsaken have entered into an alliance of convenience with the primitive, brutish races of the Horde. Holding no real loyalty for their newfound comrades, the Forsaken have duped them into fighting against their common enemy - the Lich King. Only time will tell how these disciples of doom will fare in their mission of vengeance."

Zack once again paused to catch his breath. Most of his coworkers looked to be interested, but Booth was showing some of his patented 'get to the point' looks. I guess that wasn't the time for a history lesson. Olevia wished she could take over for him in telling the story of her world, but she knew that if she told them about it, it would take them ten times longer to grasp the concept. The weariness was apparent in his face, probably more affected by the head injury than she first thought. She laid a comforting hand on her new found sweet's shoulder, gazing into his wholesome brown eyes with her own intoxicating green orbs. Zack looked back into her eyes, whole fully thankful for the support of the beautiful elf's touch. He was only slightly intimidated by her height, unless she was angry. Even when defending him, Olevia made him almost as terrified as the rest of his friends.

He once again continued his tirade of information, "The final race of the Horde is the Sin'dorei, or Blood elves as they are called by most of the races. For nearly seven thousand years, the high elves cultivated a shining magical kingdom deep within the forests of northern Lordaeron. But five years ago, the undead Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and drove the elves to the brink of extinction. Led by the evil death knight Arthas, the Scourge destroyed the mystical Sunwell, thereby severing the elves from the source of their arcane power. Though the scars of that conflict are evident, the remaining elves have banded together and retaken much of their homeland. Calling themselves "blood elves", these grim survivors are committed to regaining the vast powers they once commanded. Inspired by the leadership of their beloved prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, the blood elves now seek out new sources of arcane magic and the means of defending their land against the undying horrors of the Scourge. Olevia belongs to this particular race of Azeroth." Zack finally finished.

"OK, but what was with the excruciating bright light and the healing ability. I know it's magic, but is there a name for it?" Booth asked Zack, nodding toward where Olevia was still kneeling next to the squint.

"She is one of the noble Paladin class. When the Blood elves become of age, they can choose a class to study under, so as to serve their people. They have a choice of the Paladin, Mage—or magicians as they are also called—Hunter, Warlock, Priest, or rogue. Priests have similar abilities to the Paladin, except the Paladin is all about damage and protection, whereas the Priest is all about healing—or on the opposite spectrum—the infliction of pain." Zack answered. He really felt like an encyclopedia today. If someone had told him that this was going to happen to him today, he might as well have laughed very rudely in their face.

"All right, now that the history lesson from the squint is over, I want to know how she _got_ here in the first place." Booth asked him, coming to the root of the matter.

Zack sighed, all of a sudden feeling very tired. Sensing his discomfort, Olevia brought herself behind Zack and sat on the floor with her back supported by a rail. She pulled him into her lap—much to the embarrassment of Zack and the shock of the rest of the team—and allowed him to rest his head on her chest plate armor. Of which was surprisingly comforting to the squint. Of course he would have turned _very_ bright red at the realization that the reason for the comfort was that his head was resting partially on her armored breasts.

"This is the part I am not quite clear on, for reasons being that she is not exactly understanding in the matter either," He led forward in his explanation, allowing his eyes to close slightly in bliss; "What I think Olevia was trying to tell me was that she came here by way of a summoning. At least that is her theory."

"Summoning?!" Hodgins exclaimed, a little shocked at this whole 'magic' concept. "Well who summoned her?" Booth looked around, slightly guilty.

"I think I did," Booth admitted, scratching the back of his head, "When I said the word _'Paladin'_"

Zack looked a little panicked, hoping that the summoning didn't work in the opposite way. He had just found her dammit, he didn't want to let go of her now. Olevia looked at his face in concern, and gave him a gentle hug in order to comfort him. Feeling the gesture, Zack leaned back into her embrace, truly thankful once again for her loving ministrations. He warmed in the glow from her body heat, feeling his eyes droop. Before Olevia knew it, he was fast asleep in her arms. She turned to Booth, whom she knew was the leader of them. He locked eyes with her. She mimed the action of sleeping, asking where she could put Zack down for a nap.

Angela, noticing the exchange, went up to the elf.

"This way, sweetie." She said, gesturing towards her office in the Jeffersonian. The elf, catching the gist of what Angela was trying to say, picked Zack up bridal style and followed the artist into her office. She put the exhausted male on a couch that Angela gestured to. Olevia smiled at his peaceful expression, and put her hand on his cheek. She leaned down, brushing a light kiss on his forehead.

"_Al Diel Shala...._ _Ronae_."

_PallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBI_

Thalassian Dictionary:

_Sin'dorei_: Blood Elf

_Bal'a_ _dash_: Greetings

_Doral ana'diel: _How fare you?

_Sinu a'manore: _Well met

_Anar'alah belore:_ By the light of the sun

_Sinu: _Well

_Malanore:_ traveler

_Al Diel:_ Safe

_Al Diel Shala: _Safe travels

_Ronae:_ Peaceful

_PallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBI_

So, how is the first chappie of this ongoing story? I wanna know what you think. I may update this chapter a tad, depending on any mistakes I find.

This will go on for at least another chapter, but I don't think this is going to be an incredibly long story. Then again, who knows?

5/29/09: I may update with another chapter tonight, but I can't count on it.

Hope you enjoyed!

~Ryn

_PallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBIPallyFBI_


	2. Chapter 2

Angela was stunned. She felt completely numb. Of all the things to happen in a workweek, this was something she would _not_ normally expect. She was definitely not prepared for the explosion, the light, or Zack's injury. Oh, and the arrival of a _Paladin_ certainly wasn't on her calendar. Nor was the make-out session that followed between their youngest squint and the exotic beauty. Yes, even Angela had to admit that she was _hot_.

The most puzzling aspect of the event was the fact that after said 'session', Zack could understand anything the Olevia said. Also the possibility of another world..._WoW_(A/N: lol, I just couldn't resist.). She had to sit down. Angela did just that and rubbed her forehead soothingly with her right hand, feeling one heck of a headache coming on. She looked up from her previous gaze on the chair, focusing on Olevia. The young elf was standing by Angela's couch, watching the soft snores change his features with every breath, resuming the original sleepy expression in a sort of cycle. Angela noted the caring feeling that seemed to emanate from the girl in waves. She had assumed not only the role of lover, but protector as well. Olevia instinctively felt the artist's gaze centering on her back. She looked up from her 'sweet' towards the woman. She saw the feeling, caring, in her eyes, letting the elf know that Angela possessed a beautiful—but most importantly, passive—soul. It was also troubling to observe a deep hurt in the woman's eyes, one that had been there for quite awhile.

Olevia turned slightly away from the older female, her armor brushing together with a grating noise that wasn't pleasant nor particularly annoying or insufferable. She spotted a chair not far from Zack and the couch his body had claimed. She gestured to it, silently asking permission to sit in the seat. Angela's eyes widened slightly, before nodding. They sat motionless for a few minutes, the elf resuming her previous task of keeping an eye on Zack while the artist was lost in thought. Her gaze landed on the attractive elf once again. Angela wanted to try something, as her interest in Olevia's world had not nearly been satisfied yet. She grabbed a sketch pad from her left side, reaching over to her desk to grab a piece of charcoal.

Angela took a more in depth look at the young elf, studying her features intently and with great detail for the first time since first seeing her appear out of thin air in the Jeffersonian. The first stroke on the sketch paper was rough, as always. Angela sighed, she always loved the feeling of starting a new sketch. The sound alerted the other conscious body in the room, her elven ears twitching slightly at the small sound of the experienced touch of charcoal to paper. Her eyes followed to the source of the sound. The human was drawing?

Ten more minutes of silence passed, Angela drawing away the time. Olevia looked over to her again, her eyes locking with the artist's. Was this woman drawing her portrait? _Whatever floats her boat,_ Olevia thought to herself. She stood up, about to make her way over to Zack's side, when Angela coughed to get her attention.

"Erm...Sweetie? Can you stay in that chair for a _little_ while longer?" Angela asked, gesturing for the elf to sit down. "I'll just be a bit longer...Plus I think Zack's out like a light."

Olevia nodded, her brilliant long, red hair flowing across her armor. She caught the gist of what the older woman said, pouting slightly. She was a paladin. Taking orders from a mere woman. A _human_ woman nonetheless. But her curiosity outweighed her annoyance and concern over Zack. Angela chuckled lightly at the elf's antics, deciding that Olevia was rather cute when she pouted. The annoyance grew on the paladin's face, making Angela quickly look away to continue her work without further comment.

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't smile mischievously behind her sketch pad. Her favorite part of drawing was always the hair. Especially Olevia's. The curves, the shine, and the color made her unknowingly gape at times. The young woman's eyes came in at a close second on her list of things that were fun to draw. They were as stunning as her hair, but they had a different quality to them that Angela couldn't put a finger on; which made them a little unnerving to draw. Angela was no fool; She would not underestimate the elf just because of how young she looked. She saw that Olevia's eyes might literally be the 'windows' to her soul, and what Angela observed in those amazing green eyes frightened her a little. The level of sheer, carefully tamed, power she was able to see in those eyes... The strong feeling that the female had seen many a horror in her seemingly young life. Maybe some even worse than anything Angela or any of the staff at the Jeffersonian could possibly imagine. Which was pretty impressive, considering the number of corpses they had to deal with over the years, desecrated in many different, unsavory fashions.

Angela finally put down her piece of charcoal, wiping her hands on a conveniently placed towel to clean them of any grime. Happy with the result of her work, the artist set her towel aside and placed her hands on either side of the sketch pad. Able to sense that Angela was done, Olevia looked to her again with an inquiring expression. Angela smiled wide. She gestured to the sketch pad in her hands.

"Do you want to see it?" Angela asked, smiling playfully like a little kid who had found a treasure.

Olevia stood up hesitantly, walking over to the woman to whom she could now describe as pleasant to pantomime with. She grabbed the sketch pad and brought it up almost to her eye level, letting her gaze roam over the work of art. Angela saw her emerald eyes widen, obviously stunned. Once she had gotten her fill of viewing Angela's interpretation of the Sin'dorei, Olevia smiled warmly at her. Putting the canvas down, Olevia knelt to Angela's level on the floor. She locked eyes with her. Taking her own right hand, Olevia brought her fingers together into a five pronged sort-of-circle. She then pressed it to her own forehead. Her eyes momentarily flashed a brighter green as a blank expression wiped her features clean. Once the glowing stopped, she let her hand draw away from her face. Of course, she didn't let it show how much of a headache doing that gave her. Linking with your own consciousness was quite redundant, not to mention confusing.

Angela watched with deep interest as this occurred in front of her, curiosity being the only feeling dominating her features. Olevia brought the same hand that had touched her own forehead, and reached towards Angela slowly. She stopped mid reach, giving the similar inquiring look that was rather popular today. Having grasped the gist of what she was asking, Angela nodded slowly. The Sin'dorei inched her hand closer, eventually touching the woman's forehead. She pointed to Angela, then herself. Using her left hand, Olevia mimicked rubbing her face in pain. So there was a possibility that this could hurt.

_Great_, Angela thought, _as if I didn't already have a headache_.

Angela nodded again, confirming her understanding of the slight risk. Olevia bit her lip. She had never tried to use the technique on a human, never mind a person who couldn't understand what mana was, much less use it. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. Angela could feel an unfamiliar energy enter her head, and she perceived it to be pleasant. Until she felt another, foreign, presence enter her mind. The normally down-to-earth artist panicked, not wanting the foreign essence to possibly have access to her thoughts. Olevia frowned, then sent a soothing wave of mana into the connection.

"_I will not hurt you, soulful one."_ Angela heard from somewhere in her mind. Her subconscious was screaming, telling her to push the essence away, while her conscious mind fought to keep calm.

"How are you in my head?" A confused Angela asked.

"_Shhhh... Use your __**inside**__ voice..."_ Olevia soothed. Angela blushed, realizing they would look strange enough without her looking like she was having a psychotic break. _"This is a technique some healers use to try and awaken the unconscious. It uses mana to travel into the mind, allowing communication that cannot be put into words... It's very useful for the injured that cannot speak, or those who cannot describe their problem sufficiently."_

"_That...Is...Interesting... I guess.." _Angela admitted. _"It's also kind of violating. I mean, you have access to my personal thoughts!"_

"_Yes, but I figure that this is better than playing 'Guess what I'm saying'." _Olevia chuckled lightly.

"_We call that **charades** here, sweetie." _Angela laughed as well. She thought back to her exchange with Zack earlier,_"So is this how you and Zack could communicate with each other, while we had **no idea** what the heck you were saying?"_

"_Essentially, yes, but I made a soul bond with him." _she said simply. At Angela's confusion, she explained,_"It's when two people voluntarily share their minds with each other." _This, however, seemed to provoke more questions in Angela's mind, rather than a complete answer.

"_And why...Didn't you do that with me?" _Angela asked, secretly eager to find the answer. All of a sudden she could hear a mild chuckle, which then turned into a violent uproar of laughter. _"What is so funny?" _She asked, the yelling echoed painfully in her mind. The volume was just a _tad_ more sensitive in her head than her hearing.

"_It's just...Such an intimate process...The link exists all the time..." _She started, pausing to gather her composure and order her thoughts, _"You said our link is violating, how would you react to me perceiving your thoughts and emotions at **every** moment? With **no reprieve**, except while sleeping?"_

"_I...Wouldn't like that." _Angela confessed. Olevia laughed softer this time, deeply amused. Angela mentally rolled her eyes at the elf's current maturity level.

"_I didn't think so," _She paused for dramatic effect, _"Besides, you have to **kiss** to make a soul bond..."_

"_Oh, I don't know...I may have **liked** that part..." _She said teasingly; laughing softly to prevent any pain. She stopped when she sensed the sudden uneasiness coming from Olevia's side of the connection. _"What is it? Do you not have bisexuals where you come from?"_

"_No, that's **certainly** not what I meant. It's...Just that I sense your curiosity towards where I come from, my world..." _She muttered, sounding a little worried. _"I...Wanted to try something...Rather, I want to try giving you some of my memories, experiences in my world."_ She then sensed a slight warning bell go off in Angela's mind,_ "Don't worry, they don't get too personal, as I can close off certain aspects of my memories that I don't want anyone to see. Well, everyone except for Zack, he can see anything at will. Because we essentially share the same mind...Just...Divided in a way."_

"_I'm OK with that...So why are **you** so uncomfortable?" _She wondered absently. Angela sensed guilt in the mind of the Sin'dorei. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what Olevia had to say.

"_Well...I'll apologize in advance, but it is going to hurt... Also a little overwhelming at first." _Olevia admitted, in a consoling manner, feeling awful about the pain she would come to cause her new friend not to mention herself as well; since they shared everything in their minds at that moment. But, then again, she was used to that kind of pain... All pain really.

"_OK," _Angela said nervously, _"...Let 'er rip."_ Olevia could feel the older woman automatically mentally tense in anticipation of the pain the images would cause.

"_You don't want to tense up...It will be more painful." _Olevia warned while trying to soothe her, _"It's also easier to absorb the information when you're relaxed..."_

"_I don't know if I **can**, Olevia." _Angela whispered almost inaudibly, doubtful of her own strength.

"_You will be able to handle it, Soulful One" _Olevia consoled her, _"I will send soothing energy toward you to make it more bearable. I wish we could go slowly, but then it would drag out for years... I feel it will be worth the headache..."_

Angela physically nodded, forgetting that it would not be seen by Olevia. She could feel something pulling at her thoughts, sucking her down. Olevia almost instantly sent the comfort, like she promised, encouraging the artist to just let go. Angela complied, still reluctant in the end.

_ She was standing in infinite space, feeling as if there was no end in any direction. The void was surprisingly blue, like she had expected. When nothing happened, she was about to ask Olevia to start the memories. Then they hit her. Like the worst hangover ever imagined. She fought the urge to tense up, gritting her metaphorical teeth. The images were loud, bright, and incredibly violent in most of them. She was astounded to see one memory where Olevia was traveling through Silvermoon City, the Sin'dorei capital. How she would love to visit it. Maybe live there for a couple months. It was like something out of a fairy tale. She was taken through Eversong woods, rather enjoying the beautiful scenery. _

"_This isn't so bad," she thought aloud, "Quite pleasant, actually." _

_She felt concern seep into the connection with Olevia and the soothing presence that was continuing to flow, keeping her calm. This in turn concerned her. That's when they slammed into her, the rough equivalent to mind rape. _

_She was in Deatholme, running around as young Olevia. She was horrified to see giant spider-like creatures, ghosts, and undead people. She skidded to a halt, looking for a place to hide. Too late, the Necromancer saw her, eyes blazing with sinister magic. He began to cast a spell while his minion was charging her, it's eyes non-existent, yellow orbs in place. She built up her nerve, easily accepting that there was no way she wasn't going to get away without a fight. It struck Angela that Olevia fully understood and embraced the fact that she might die a horrible, painful death. If that wasn't enough, she would most likely become an undead slave after said death. Rescue was considered impossible if that happened. But Olevia was devoted to her people, and if she could make a difference by taking out only one Necromancer, she would gladly die and risk resurrection to save another innocent from the wretched army's grasp. This moved Angela deeply._

_As the skeleton neared her, she felt a rage come over her. Adrenaline, Angela assumed. She raised her sword, The Haunting Blade, with its fiery enchant over her head. She let it cut down, into the bone with a loud crunch. Angela squirmed, **yuck**. She followed the move with a circular swing, twisting 360 degrees clockwise, all the while gaining significant momentum to kill the abomination. The blow made contact, the minion falling dead to the ground. Unfortunately, that was all the time the Necromancer needed to cast his spell. A great fire consumed her, flaying her flesh from the outside in. She screamed, struggling not to fall to the ground. She needed to keep fighting, or she would die here. Olevia/Angela could see no mercy residing in the haunted eyes of the Necromancer. It sickened Angela to realize that it was a normal occurrence for Olevia to be injured like this._

_Said Blood elf was breathing heavily now, unable to stop the pitiful whimpering that escaped her mouth at regular intervals. The Necromancer laughed maniacally, relishing in her pain. She decided she would get even. Oh, was he gonna get his ass kicked! Angela laughed slightly at this, admiring Olevia's spirit. Olevia was going all out now. She charged the dead bastard with her sword raised, eyes ablaze. She brought the sword down as hard as she could muster, chopping his smug face clean off his shoulders._

_The slaying complete, Olevia sunk to the ground, coughing and groaning. She rested for a few moments, remaining on guard in case any things decided to take advantage of her debilitated state. She cast a cure spell and 'Flash of Light' to heal the damage, preparing herself for the next battle to come..._

* * *

After what seemed like hours later, Angela left the sanctuary of her mind; as did Olevia. She was stunned, looking to the paladin with a stunned expression, she leaped at the elf. Resisting the urge to draw her sword, Olevia prepared mentally for the worst. Only to be shocked and at the receiving end of a surprisingly strong hug. Her ears perked up at the sound of soft sobs echoing into her plate armor. Olevia touched her hand once again to Angela's forehead.

"_What is wrong, Soulful One?" _She asked, rubbing the woman's back in what she hoped would be considered a soothing gesture, even with plate gloves.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've endured so much _pain_ in your life." Angela continued sobbing, "I've probably only scratched the surface, haven't I?" She asked mournfully.

"_I am regretful to say that you are correct in your assumption." _She said, concerned for Angela; _"Although, you have to remember, I survived to become the fabulous warrior that I am today." _Angela laughed at this. _"I am sorry that I put you through those memories, I just... Wanted you to understand me."_

"Why me?" Angela asked as she pulled away from the embrace to see the victim of her hug, "Why not Booth? Or Brennan? Zack? Even Cam?"

"_You mean that muscled man with the gun? I did not think he would be as... **Receptive** to my skill with a weapon." _Olevia smirked at Angela's surprised expression, _"I observed his obvious discomfort when he noticed my sword. Having him learn that I slay things for a living didn't seem like such a good idea at the time." _

She stopped to think for a moment, "_Is Brennan the woman who was not afraid or threatened by me?" _when she received a nod from Angela, Olevia continued, "_Well I thought that to be a little unrealistic. I **should** be feared to a degree... I did not think she would be as comprehensive of my memories as you were. As for the other woman in the room, she was too fearful of me. If I had shown her that I can kill faster than your world's average gun, with a **sword **no less; I think she might have either been stricken with a heart attack, or would have quickly arranged my imprisonment."_

Angela laughed at this, amused with Olevia's impressions of her friends.

"I guess when you put it that way..." She paused, contemplating the right words, "I'm glad that you chose to share your experiences with me... No matter how _violent_ most of them were." a small smile appeared on Olevia's face at this, happy that Angela was only sympathetic, and not horrified or resentful. While she may be able to briefly see into the souls of others, Olevia has learned that _nothing_ is guaranteed when it comes to the human variable.

Angela noted the sudden alertness of the elf, feeling her body stiffen. Then she heard the source of the Sindorei's anxiousness. She heard Zack groan while stretching on the couch, emitting a yawn close afterward. Angela locked eyes with the elf once again, taking into account that she was already looking at Angela with an almost pleading expression. It dawned on her that Olevia was asking permission to disengage from the hug, while Angela also sensed the urgency and anxiety in Olevia's body language. She then realized that with the soul bond between her and Zack, Olevia would want to check on him after he had been unconscious. Angela immediately released the elf from her binding hug. Not long afterwards, Olevia zoomed over to Zack's side faster than humanly possible, kneeling next to where he was still laying vulnerably on Angela's office couch.

She looked at him expectantly as her appearance by his side became apparent to the half-asleep Zack. He looked at her sleepily, and a very amused paladin smiled widely at his expression. She kissed his forehead lightly but affectionately, resulting in the appearance of an enthusiastic blush on Zack's face. Olevia giggled, ruffling his hair in a teasing gesture. Still red as a tomato, Zack stuttered profusely, ending any attempts at a coherent sentence before they could start. This—unfortunately for Zack—only resulted in Olevia laughing harder, which made him that much redder. Trying to gain his composure back, Zack cleared his throat lightly and slowly brought his embarrassed eyes to meet Angela's compassionate ones.

"How long was I unconscious?" He mumbled, almost too soft for Angela to hear. His eyes locked with the floor, seemingly more interested in counting the cracks that appeared regularly on the surface.

"About an hour or so... Give or take.." Angela answered nonchalantly, spotting the paladin's mischievous smirk on her face. She adopted a likeness of the smirk, knowing along the lines of what Olevia was going to do to poor Zack without his knowledge. Before he could stop her, she sat abruptly on the couch beside him, pulled him onto her lap, and wrapped her arms possessively around him.

"She really has _no trouble _expressing her affection, does she, Zack?" Angela teased, taking note of what should have been an impossibly red face at that moment in time.

"N-n-no, she really does not." He stuttered in agreement, "I hypothesize it to be a result of her Sin'dorei culture." Zack answered the artist, his normal calculating voice becoming apparent. Olevia grinned softly at this, cuddling her sweet closer.

"That, or she thinks you're _really cute_." Angela chuckled, restraining a very possible laughing episode. Olevia gestured to the artist, so as to get her to settle down beside them on the couch. She obliged, sitting close enough to touch, but far enough away so as to not invade their '_personal bubble of love_'. The elf extended her right hand out, lightly brushing her finger tips against Angela's forehead, such as she had become recently accustomed to.

"_We only show affection such as this to our soul bonded. It is their sole right."_ Olevia informed her as she dropped her hand from the artist's face, emphasizing the words with a kiss to Zack's head; which filled in some of the cultural/educational gaps for Angela. Zack turned his face towards the elf's, losing himself in her dreamy, emerald orbs. He smiled at her, genuinely feeling like he had gone to heaven... If it existed. She hugged him tightly for a moment, before she pulled away from the embrace—choosing to cease exposing Angela to such personal moments—and sat, as what she assumed to be politely, on the couch.

Angela had been so comfortable with Olevia after the literally 'mind numbing' experience, that she had forgotten they were still in the Jeffersonian institute. Resisting the urge to panic, she quickly grasped one of Olevia's free hands. Said previously mentioned elf looked at the older woman quizzically, noting her anxiety as her hand was brought up to Angela's forehead. Olevia initiated the mana stream that allowed her to communicate, sensing for Angela's essence.

"_What is troubling you?" _Olevia asked her, brushing an intrusive strand of hair away from her own emerald eyes.

"I'm embarrassed to admit this," Angela started, "But I completely forgot that we were in the Jeffersonian..." Olevia gave her a confused stare that plainly said '_and this is relevant __**how**_?'

Angela sighed, resting her head in her hands. She then took the other woman's hand and swiftly dragged her to the nearest ladies room, in the process startling several interns speechless, and causing Director Goodman to be spun into a wall.

_That's_ gonna leave a mark...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O:D

Hooray for chapter 2 after more than a year!

Wow.. I'm sorry ^.^'

I can't promise anything more soon, but I'll try! I'm just in the middle of college decisions...


End file.
